fanfic Kaijou Sun's Birthday - Akashi x Kise (oneshot)
by keiyairi
Summary: Tahun ketiga kami di SMA. Rambutnya sudah kembali sepanjang saat sebelum dia memotongnya. Dia tetap kartu As kesayangan Kaijou, di tahun berapapun dia beraksi. Dan ketertarikanku pada dia yang berulang tahun hari ini tak juga berkurang.


Selesai dibuat hari Minggu, tanggal 18 Juni lalu sebenernya. Tapi baru sempat di- _post_ hari ini karena ngga mau mengganggugugat(?) yang Agape. Hehehe. Telat gpp ya? _Post_ fanfic buat ultah Kise 2x juga gpp ya? Hehehe.

Ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Akashi. _Happy reading_!

 **海常の「太陽」の誕生日**

By: keikyuuketsuki

Tahun ketiga di SMA. Aku tidak menyangka waktu bisa berjalan secepat ini. Saat melawan Jabberwock tahun lalu, dia memotong rambutnya. Aku selalu menyayangkan hal itu, tapi aku tak pernah mau menyuarakannya.

Karena bagaimanapun dia, ketertarikanku padanya tak serta-merta berkurang. Apalagi menghilang.

Sekarang, rambutnya sudah sepanjang dulu, kembali seperti saat sebelum dia memotongnya. Ujung poninya sedikit melewati mata. Kalau dia memanjangkan rambutnya sedikit lagi, mungkin rambut di sisi kepalanya akan menutupi telinganya. Dengan begitu, aku akan punya alasan untuk menyibakkannya sedikit untuk melihat antingnya.

Sedikit membelai wajahnya tidak akan membuatku berdosa… kan..?

Ah, aku belum mengatakan apapun tentang hari ini? Ya, dia ulang tahun hari ini. Tahun ini, adik-adik kelasnya di Kaijou menghubungi banyak orang yang memiliki relasi cukup dekat dengannya untuk memeriahkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Aku melihat Kasamatsu-san, Nakamura-san dan beberapa alumni Kaijou lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah orang-orang penting bagi Ryouta yang pernah berjuang bersamanya sampai Winter Cup dua tahun lalu.

Tentu saja, Kiseki no Sedai juga ada di sini. Aku, Tetsuya, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Satsuki, semua ada di sini, di Kanagawa, atas undangan adik-adik kelasnya itu. Kami semua ada di sini untuk merayakan ulang tahun terakhirnya di Kaijou.

Hanya untuknya.

Tak akan ada yang bisa memungkiri hal itu, bukan? Di tahun berapapun dia beraksi untuk sekolahnya, _ace_ Kaijou ini selalu jadi yang paling berharga di keluarga besar tim basket Kaijou. Di luar sana, model SMA ini juga selalu jadi yang paling berharga di mata fotografer manapun yang bekerja sama dengannya. Ya, Kise Ryouta selalu bisa menjadi yang paling berharga di mata banyak orang.

Dan aku ada di antara sekian banyak orang itu.

Lihatlah. Hayakawa-san sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjejali sepotong kue _tart_ itu pada Ryouta. "Kau kuus seali! Seotong kue tat tiak aan memuatmu genut, Kise! Manaer-san di aensimu jua pati akan megerti! Kau aan menapat perakuan khuus unuk hai ii! Sekaang kan ulan taunmu!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti ssu yo!"

Masih menjadi misteri buatku bagaimana Ryouta bisa mengerti perkataan Hayakawa-san yang tak pernah lengkap itu. Tapi… siapa yang peduli akan hal itu sekarang? Semua orang di tempat ini sedang berbahagia untuknya. Dia sendiri juga terlihat begitu bahagia karena perlakukan teman-temannya untuknya.

Malam ini, langit Kaijou penuh bintang untuknya.

Selesai dengan pesta ulang tahun Ryouta, aku tak langsung kembali ke Kyoto. Di sinilah aku sekarang, di salah satu hotel mewah di Kanagawa. Aku ingin menikmati udara Kanagawa sedikit lebih lama. Besok aku akan pulang ke Kyoto dengan kereta pertama.

Atau, setidak-tidaknya, itu yang aku rencanakan sampai dua menit yang lalu. Seseorang mengetuk kamar hotelku. Aku tidak memanggil _room service_ atau apapun. Lalu… siapa? Aku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar kamarku. Berniat untuk mencaritahu siapa yang datang, aku melihat ke luar melalui lubang kaca kecil di pintu itu—ah…

Segera aku buka pintu itu. "Ryouta?"

"H… hai, Akashicchi. Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini," kata pemuda berambut sewarna dengan bunga matahari itu. Kata-katanya sedikit terbata. Tunggu. Apakah dia demam? Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu, Ryouta. Masuklah," kataku sambil melebarkan pintu kamarku untuknya. Dia melangkah masuk, dan aku langsung menutup pintu itu kembali. "Silakan duduk di mana saja. Kau mau teh? Atau kop—"

"Akashicchi," panggilnya tanpa membiarkanku selesai bicara, tanpa mengambil tempat duduk di manapun. Dia tetap di sana, berdiri, dan menunduk. Poninya yang sudah kembali panjang itu menutupi separuh wajahnya. Aku tak bisa melihat matanya, tapi masih bisa sedikit melihat rona merah itu. Ah, ternyata penyebab rona itu adalah… "Besok, kau sudah akan berangkat kembali ke Kyoto?" tanyanya menghentikan kesimpulan yang hampir terbentuk dalam benakku.

"Begitulah," jawabku.

"Oh…" Dia tertunduk.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"A… ah! Ti… tidak! Tentu saja bukan hanya karena itu..!" Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum kembali terdiam dan kembali tertunduk. Bergumam sesaat, dia kembali berbicara, "Te… terima kasih untuk kadonya… tapi, sungguh, Akashicchi… kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengirimkannya dari Kyoto ke sini."

Aku tersenyum. "Hei, ayo berbincang-bincang di balkon saja," kataku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kaca yang membatasi kamarku dengan balkon. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat ketika aku buka pintu kaca itu. "Hadiah itu…" Aku kembali pada topik utama kami seraya bersandar pada pagar balkon itu. "Aku lega hadiahnya bisa sampai tepat waktu."

"Kenapa kau harus mengirimkannya?" tanyanya yang menyusulku mendekati pagar balkon itu. Tak bersandar di sana, dia hanya menumpukan kedua tangannya di pegangan pagar itu. "Kau bisa menghemat cukup banyak biaya kalau kau membawanya bersamamu saat berangkat ke sini, kan?"

"Dan memberikannya secara langsung padamu di hadapan semua orang? Membiarkan adik-adik kelasmu mendapatkan alasan untuk menggodamu habis-habisan setelah ini? Kau pikir aku tega?" tanyaku yang membuat rona di pipinya kian merah dari sebelumnya. Ya, benar, kan? Penyebab rona itu adalah…

Dia kembali bergumam, dia kembali menghentikanku membentuk kesimpulan itu dalam benakku. "Aku suka… kotaknya bagus…" Dia tersenyum. "Lagunya juga…" Menoleh padaku, dia bertanya. "Kalau aku boleh menebak… itu dibuat setelah kau pesan khusus? _Customized_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Terlihat, ya?"

"Ukirannya…"

"Kau jeli." Aku tersenyum. Sepasang bola mata madu itu indah bukannya tanpa alasan, bukan? "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Kau tahu judul lagu itu?" Aku melihat dia menggeleng. "恋愛," jawabku. Aku tertawa kecil karena dia tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan ditutupi." Aku genggam kedua tangannya, dan menariknya pelan menjauhi wajahnya. Dia tidak melawan. "Ekspresi itu khusus untukku, kan? Biarkan aku melihatnya lebih lama."

"Kalau memang mau melihatnya lebih lama, kenapa Akashicchi pulang cepat sekali? Besok?"

"Tadinya aku mau pulang malam ini juga," kataku yang membuatnya terkesiap. "Aku takut kalau aku lebih lama di sini, kalau aku lebih lama lagi memandangimu, aku bisa lupa jalan pulang kembali ke Kyoto." Aku dekati dia. "Ryouta…"

"Y… ya..?"

Ya, penyebab rona di wajahnya itu, yang menjadi alasan wajahnya merah padam saat ini adalah…

Aku.

"Tenang, kita akan bertemu lagi," kataku sambil menangkupkan tangan kananku di pipinya. "Sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau bisa mendengarkan lagu dari kotak musik itu…" 'Kukurangi jarak di antara wajah kami berdua. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun untukmu… Matahariku yang cantik…" 'Kulekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya yang lembut.

_...++++****++++…._

 **A/N** : Kisecchi! お誕生日おめでとう！

. Kata2nya Hayakawa-senpai ngga usah dikasih terjemahan nggapapah yah! XDD …biar seru…*plakk!*

. Ah, ya, tentang judul lagu yang ada di kotak musik hadiah dari Akashi itu, bacanya "Ren'ai". Kanji "Ren" (恋) itu kalau berdiri sendiri dibaca "koi" yang berarti "cinta". Iyaaassh! "Ai" (愛) juga artinya "cinta". Jadilah "cinta kuadrat" itu adalah hadiah dari Akashi buat Kise. *DOR*

. Btw, lagu itu ngga benar-benar ada. *DIRAJAM*…aku pake kata "ren'ai" itu hanya karena kynya artinya penuh cintaaa banget…jadi…yah…begitulah…orz

Haaiii, tengkyu sudah bacaaa~! Review please, please, pleeeaase~


End file.
